


被出柜

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福告诉了哈利小天狼星的一些事儿，但他可能不太想知道。《火焰杯》一书没提及，但在平行世界中可能发生的一则小故事。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	被出柜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting Outed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943886) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



马尔福坐在他桌子后面，斯内普在教室前面瞪着他，如果还有什么让哈利更讨厌魔药课的话，那就是他们正在熬的莫特拉鼠内脏了，真是臭气熏天。他看了看旁边的罗恩，罗恩也好不到哪儿。他一脸厌恶地皱着长鼻子，皮肤就跟吐鼻涕虫那次一样，微微发着绿光。  
“你有小天狼星·布莱克的最新消息吗，波特？”马尔福小声问道，以免引起斯内普的注意。哈利怀疑马尔福听到了什么自己不知道的事儿，但他很快提醒自己，如果小天狼星被抓住了，魔法部估计恨不得站在屋顶上拿个大喇叭喊得所有人都听见。  
“没有，但是跟你有毛线关系啊，马尔福，”哈利切着魔药的配料回答道。  
“我只是好奇我亲爱的表亲逃跑路上的生活状况。”现在哈利确信了：马尔福只是想惹怒他。小天狼星会和马尔福有亲戚？不可能。  
“你表亲？说得跟真的一样。”  
“实际上，是我的亲表叔。”马尔福继续用嘲弄的语气说，“我母亲姓布莱克。你要不信，问韦斯莱好了。”  
哈利看着罗恩，用眼神恳求他能嘲笑马尔福这种说法。但罗恩只是回头看了一眼，眉头担心地皱了起来。  
“这没什么大不了的，哈利，”罗恩低声道，“所有纯血统巫师家庭都都沾亲带故的。我印象中小天狼星是我的三代表亲，我们也都跟你有亲戚。”  
“我讨厌跟韦斯莱是亲戚，”马尔福冷笑道，“但布莱克家是贵族，我很自豪能成为一员，世世代代的布莱克几乎都是斯莱特林。”  
哈利觉得血液都变冷了，他努力集中精力切毛毛虫。为什么他总是这样被突然袭击？这就是人们轻易相信小天狼星是食死徒的原因之一吗？哈利不知道如果他早知道这一点，那他在尖叫棚屋是否还那么愿意相信小天狼星。  
“我听说，小天狼星当年被分到格兰芬多时，可是个相当大的丑闻。”马尔福继续道。  
哈利瞥了眼斯内普，看他什么时候让马尔福闭嘴。要是格兰芬多在课上这么多话，绝对逃不了受罚的。但斯内普只是兴致勃勃地看着，好像马尔福惹哈利不舒服让他很开心。  
“当然了，这和导致他被剥夺继承权的丑闻相比，就算不得什么了。”马尔福说，进一步要引起哈利的好奇心。  
罗恩故意把一把刀掉到地上，捡起来时借机扭头对着马尔福小声说：  
“无论是什么，我敢肯定，如果布莱克家认为是个丑闻，我们极有可能会起立鼓掌。”然后罗恩转身测量蜉蝣粉，对着哈利笑了笑。  
“你真的会吗？”马尔福嘲笑道，然后小声地笑起来。  
哈利心烦意乱。别人总是知道他该知道但实际却不知道的事，他烦透了。他真的烦透了马尔福知道什么，而自己一无所知。  
“我猜这就算回答那个问题了，高尔？马尔福问同伴。  
“嗯？”高尔哼了一声。  
“什么问题，马尔福？”哈利生气地低声问道。  
“我们一直在好奇，在波特-格兰杰-韦斯莱的三角恋中谁会败北，没想到是格兰杰。” 马尔福又笑起来，一会儿高尔也笑了，虽然他似乎不知道在笑什么。  
“你到底在说什么，马尔福？”罗恩气愤地问。哈利扫了眼罗恩，看到他耳朵红了。马尔福靠近桌子，眼睛闪着恶意，哈利的脸一直半侧着。  
“小天狼星·布莱克被家人断绝关系，是因为他在追一位朋友——男朋友。他是个同性恋，波特，一个喜欢搞屁股的变态同性恋。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福，”哈利说。  
“你说谎，马尔福。”罗恩同时开口道。但哈利不觉得马尔福在说谎。马尔福一般不说彻头彻尾的谎话，他喜欢在真相和半真半假之间玩文字游戏。哈利对小天狼星一无所知，他只见过他两次，还是在极其紧迫的情况下；写过几封信，都是关于哈利，而不是小天狼星的。  
“他想给一个朋友寄封情书，但犯了个错误：用了家养猫头鹰。他母亲非常明智，早就训练过猫头鹰了，所有的信都会先送到她这儿来。”  
如果故事是编的，马尔福不可能这么开心。哈利努力把注意力从马尔福身上转开，但他意识到自己连熬的魔药进行到哪一步都没注意。  
“信中写了他幻想对朋友做的所有肮脏变态的事儿，她母亲都读了，然后把他扔出了家门。他去了，哦，对了，”马尔福装作突然想到了某些细节，“他去最好的朋友詹姆斯·波特家住了。有意思。”  
哈利（原文如此，疑为笔误，应是罗恩）的黄铜天平掉在地板上，哈利确信罗恩这次不是故意的。  
“小心点，韦斯莱，”斯内普冷笑道，“如果你把这个打破了，我很怀疑你家人还有没有钱买新的。”  
地牢通常很干爽，但哈利现在觉得又热又小，莫特拉鼠内脏的恶臭让他头晕目眩。小天狼星的脸，还有他情感强烈的淡色眼睛映照进哈利的视线，在他面前晃来晃去。  
“相信我，哈利，”小天狼星恳求道，“我从没有背叛詹姆斯和莉莉。我宁可死都不会背叛他们的。”小天狼星曾恳求哈利相信他爱詹姆斯和莉莉，哈利相信了。他现在仍然相信，但这让他很不舒服。哈利觉得自己想吐，不是因为莫特拉鼠的内脏。  
“你们的魔药应该熬好了。”斯内普绕着房间走动，每口坩埚都看了一下。  
“绿色的，隆巴顿？如果你记得在加蜉蝣粉之前先加毛毛虫，该是浅绿色。好吧，看看波特的。显然波特完全忘了加蜉蝣粉了，恭喜你隆巴顿，你不是今天最差的。做得好，马尔福，你今天做得很好。”  
哈利回头看了看马尔福的坩埚，坩埚里一埚翠绿的魔药，马尔福得意地笑了。下课后，哈利把原料放在自己魔药柜里，马尔福走到他后面，又嘲笑起来。  
“有意思，你父母选了个喜欢操男人的家伙当儿子的监护人。真粗心，太不负责任了。”  
哈利转身怒目而视。  
“你怎么敢指摘我的父母，马尔福。”哈利越过马尔福的肩膀，看到斯内普背对着他们，远远地站在教室另一端。但他仍然在教室里，于是哈利把攥紧的拳头放了下来，“我父母是为了保护我而死的。你真的认为你父母会为你这么做吗？”马尔福略微退缩了，哈利知道自己在这场口头战斗中赢了一回合。马尔福沉默了一会儿，笑了。  
“我只能猜测你亲爱的殉道者母亲把你委托给小天狼星，是因为她不了解他。我好奇你父亲为什么从没告诉过她？”他抬起眉毛，仿佛在说“我赢了”，然后走出了教室。

* * * * * *

午饭时赫敏问：“你和马尔福在课上怎么了？”哈利不想告诉她，但罗恩帮他做了决定。  
“马尔福是个骗子，他说伤风是同性恋。”赫敏大笑起来，然后捂住了嘴。哈利难受得像死了一样，他从小就听说同性恋绝对是错误的；现在连头脑冷静的赫敏都觉得这事儿值得大笑，罗恩都觉得难以置信。如果马尔福暗示的是真的，父亲真是同性恋，那该怎么评价父亲呢？  
“抱歉，”赫敏说，“你说'伤风'，我一下子想到了两只狗的画面。但是说真的，马尔福怎么会知道？”  
“他妈妈是小天狼星的堂姐。”哈利小声说。  
“哦。”她眨了下眼睛，“好吧，也许他是同性恋。有什么大不了的？”她无所谓地开始吃午饭。  
“你什么意思，'有什么大不了的？'”罗恩含着一口食物问道，“这不正常。”  
“不要含着食物说话，罗恩。同性恋就跟左撇子一样。”  
哈利震惊地笑起来。“什么？佩妮姨妈就是左撇子，我绝对无法想象她——我也无法想象她与弗农姨父，但跟这事没关系了。”  
赫敏摇摇头，嘴角皱出笑意。  
“我没说左撇子是同性恋，我说有相似之处。有人是右撇子，有人是左撇子。大多数人是右撇子，但这是不是就意味着左撇子不正常或者错了呢？”  
“不是。”哈利回答，连罗恩都微微摇了摇头。  
“然而在历史的不同阶段，在不同的文化中，左撇子都受过歧视，被迫用右手来隐藏他们的自然倾向。”  
哈利能看出来赫敏的观点。即使小天狼星，可能还有詹姆斯，是同性恋，这也很自然。虽然哈利仍不确定自己是真的相信，还是想让自己相信；但是想到同性恋者被迫伪装成异性恋以隐藏性取向，他很不安。父母的婚姻是谎言吗？如果是，母亲知道吗？还是她到死都不知道？  
“用一个更切近的比喻，”赫敏继续说，“大多数人都是麻瓜。这是不是意味着巫师不正常呢？”  
“我阿姨和姨父觉得是。”哈利回答道。这个比喻实际上最能让他接受同性恋。为什么他觉得同性恋是错的？因为德思礼家是这么教他的。他们说他是怪胎，他不相信；那为什么他们说同性恋是怪胎，他要相信呢？哈利突然想到一点，忍不住大笑起来，几乎呛到了南瓜汁。  
“怎么了？”罗恩睁大眼睛问道。  
“难怪我的阿姨和姨父让我在柜子里一直住到十一岁呢！”赫敏和他一起笑了起来，但罗恩显然不熟悉这种表述，完全没笑，只是看上去很困惑。

* * * * * *

与赫敏交谈之后，哈利的看法有所改观，但他还有些相当重要的疑问，只有小天狼星能回答。他几次尝试写信，但始终找不到合适的表述，最终他只写了一个问题。  
“我周日能来看你吗？”  
哈利穿着隐形斗篷，提着一袋厨房的家养小精灵提供的食物，起身前往霍格莫德村，他走向洞穴时内心十分胆怯，等走近霍格莫德主干道尽头的阶梯时，他并没看到伤风。过了一会儿，他看到一只巨大的黑狗叼着张报纸，从小道走来。哈利知道别人看不到他，于是继续往阶梯走去，计划等他俩都走到阶梯时再把斗篷揭掉，但伤风另有主意。他抬抬鼻子闻了闻，直奔哈利。  
“如果我不是意识到你其实是直奔食物的话，我会受宠若惊的。”伤风走近时哈利小声说。伤风快乐地叫了声，像毛茸茸的旗帜一样摇了摇尾巴。他们走到洞穴，伤风变回小天狼星开始吃东西，哈利坐着看他吃，觉得心满意足，他有点不敢问。  
“好了，哈利，”小天狼星朝巴克比克扔了一条鸡腿，靠在穴壁上，“你大老远地过来，不只为了送食物吧，猫头鹰就够了。有什么烦心事儿吗？”  
哈利很想撒个谎，讨论三强争霸赛，但他盯着自己在地上画的图案，说：“魔药课上发生了点事儿。”  
“该死的，”小天狼星咆哮道，“那个头发油腻的饭桶又对你做什么了？”  
“什么都没有，”哈利抬起头迅速说，“他还跟平常一样讨厌。是，我们和斯莱特林一起上魔药课，这意味着我们和德拉科·马尔福一起。”  
小天狼星微微一笑，“纳西莎和卢修斯的儿子，对吧？”  
哈利点点头。  
“我记得他们结婚时我还想，他们会让彼此日子都不好过的，他们也不配过好日子。德拉科是个被宠坏的小子吗？还是即使父母不怎么样，他人还不错？”  
“他被宠坏了。他的父亲甚至还给整个斯莱特林球队买了新扫帚，好让他进院队。”  
小天狼星大笑起来。  
“那德拉科怎么惹你了？”小天狼星淡色的眼睛专注地盯着哈利，哈利惊讶地发现，小天狼星的眼睛跟德拉科真像，他再次低下头。  
“好吧，他坐在罗恩和我身后，然后，”哈利紧张地舔着嘴唇，“他开始谈论你。”  
“我？我什么啊？”哈利从最容易的部分开始说，“他说跟你有亲戚，我不知道你们是亲戚，还有些你家人的事。”  
“哦。”小天狼星安静了一会儿，哈利低着头抬了下眼。他盯着巴克比克，小天狼星用手指梳理头发，哈利小心地微微抬了下头。  
“无论他说了什么，很可能是真的。他们都很卑劣。”他突然扭头看着哈利。“但我不是他们，哈利。我根本不在意那些所谓‘血统优越论’的垃圾。我十六岁时再也受不了了，就搬到了你父亲家中。你的祖父母比我自己的父母对我还好。“  
哈利知道自己听到这个应该开心，他知道自己应该笑或者有所表示，但他做不到。小天狼星刚刚确认了马尔福故事的一部分。哈利很不舒服，他再次低下头，努力想怎么再问别的问题。  
“你为什么离家出走？”  
小天狼星叹了口气。“真正的问题是我为什么没早点离开？我做的任何事儿他们都不赞同：我的朋友，我的衣服，我从霍格沃兹毕业后的人生计划。这听起来很像父母与青春期孩子的典型问题？”哈利抬起头，点了点头。他甚至笑不出来。  
“也确实是，但一涉及到布莱克家问题就扭曲了。他们不喜欢我的朋友，因为有些不是纯血统；他们不喜欢我穿麻瓜衣服；他们不喜欢我去当傲罗，因为我在对抗伏地魔，而不是帮他净化巫师环境。”  
哈利猛地吸了口气，小天狼星讽刺地点点头。  
“就像我说的，真正的问题是我为什么不早点离开？这回答你的疑问了吗，哈利？”  
哈利点点头。小天狼星的故事版本和马尔福的绝对不相符。  
“马尔福说你因为一封情书被赶出了家门。”  
小天狼星的眼睛睁大了，“那封信。这才是你真正想问的，你想知道我是不是同性恋。”  
哈利又感到不安，但这次他没把目光移开。他等着小天狼星开口，时间好像无限漫长。  
“我与父母的最后一次斗争是关于一封信，算是情书，尽管可能不是你理解的那个。我六年级时犯了个大错（译者注：原著中发生在五年级），告诉了斯内普怎么走进打人柳。暑假放假时，莱姆斯不理我了。我几乎每天都在给他写信。当然，他从不回复，但我希望他会读。有一封信大概有两英尺长，只有一句话：‘对不起。’一遍遍地重复。我还记得我另一封信的开头，‘如果你希望我度过一个悲惨的夏天，别担心，我很悲惨。’然后我详细地告诉他我有多惨。  
小天狼星脸上蒙上了层阴影，他虽然还在看哈利，但好像已经看不见他了。  
“我不得不把信偷偷带出房子寄出去。父母拿走了我的猫头鹰，禁止我给某些人写信，包括莱姆斯。他们不赞同他，他不够好，不配当他们儿子的朋友。”“因为他是个狼人？” “不，他们不知道，要不然开除估计都够不上号，因为他母亲是麻瓜。有天晚上，父母晚上出去了，我一整天都溜不出去，于是决定冒险用母亲的猫头鹰。这只该死的鸟把信带给了母亲。她回到家大发雷霆，因为我无视他们的禁令还在给莱姆斯写信；通常我就由她骂我。我经常对其他人发脾气，无论应不应该，但从没对父母发过。他们说什么做什么，我都忍了。但那天晚上，她一直说莱姆斯不够好，不配做我的朋友。这话太荒唐了，很明显是我不配和莱姆斯做朋友，我不够好；我从来都配不上他，以后也配不上，我一次次地让他失望。我后来告诉詹姆斯，我当时突然爆发了开始顶嘴，其实不准确。更像是，我突然明白，我再也不能浸在这种充满毒液的家庭中生活了，我必须得走。我自由了，我可以说想说的话了。于是我说了，我全说了。我告诉了我母亲我对她的看法，我对我们家庭的想法，还有——我告诉了她我对莱姆斯的看法。我告诉她我爱上了莱姆斯。是的，哈利，我是同性恋。如果你对此不舒服——”  
“不，”哈利急忙保证，“我没意见。”他希望这是真的。小天狼星松了口气。  
“很好。我没想瞒着你，但我们相处时间太短了，彼此还不够了解。而且我承认，我担心你会做何反应。巫师世界的性向相当保守，大多数人都不赞成同性恋。“  
“很多麻瓜也不赞成，我的阿姨和姨父都这样，但他们是白痴。赫敏说了很多聪明话，解释为什么同性恋和异性恋一样正常。”  
小天狼星笑出声来。“我就知道我喜欢那个女孩。给你一条来自教父的建议，哈利。如果你喜欢女孩，赫敏不错。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。“她只是朋友！为什么今年所有人都觉得我们俩是一对？”  
小天狼星终于嘲笑完他之后，哈利问：“你什么时候知道的？”小天狼星变得心事重重。  
“我什么时候知道自己是同性恋的？五年级，虽然回想起来早就有苗头了。我什么时候告诉詹姆斯的？六年级，他非常棒，毫无偏见。我什么时候意识到我爱上了莱姆斯的？也是六年级，但我七年级才告诉他。是不是很糟糕？我还没跟莱姆斯说我爱他，我那个老巫婆母亲先知道了。什么时候和莱姆斯成为一对的？七年级。我们什么时候分手的？”  
阴影重新回到了他脸上。“很难说。你生日前后吧。很难确定具体从哪一刻开始的。我们逐渐疏远，相互避开，分开的时间越来越长；即使在一起，也像是住同一间公寓的陌生人，我们不再信任对方。现在看很明显，那只卑鄙的老鼠在我脑海里埋下了第一粒不信任的种子，但其他的伤害都是我自己做出来的。如果我没有远离莱姆斯，并逼他远离我，我们就会意识到彼得肯定是间谍。又是我的错。”  
“是彼得的错。”哈利安静地说。他想知道小天狼星和卢平是否已经修复了关系，但直接问似乎不礼貌。小天狼星没听到一样继续说：  
“最后两个满月我甚至都没陪他——我以前也错过过满月，但都是在不可避免的情况下。可是在9月和10月，我选择了不去。我害怕——”小天狼星闭上眼，好像回忆都令他痛苦。“莱姆斯是人类时会隐藏自己的感情，但狼不会。我害怕我会发现什么，我害怕他恨我，更害怕他还爱我。”  
哈利还想知道他们是否还是一对，他想找一种最不伤人的方式来问。  
“你和卢平教授还互相联系吗？”  
小天狼星点点头，微微一笑。“邓布利多把我们的信件转发给对方。我们不敢直接写信或见面，魔法部怀疑莱姆斯在帮我，一直监视着他。”他的笑容明亮起来，“但他上封信中说，魔法部对他的监视放松了，所以也许很快。”  
“那太好了。”  
“真的吗？我不确定你对我们俩复合感觉如何——我不是说我知道我们会复合。需要解决的问题太多了，信里能说的这么少。”  
哈利想到自己前几天给小天狼星写信时的痛苦。“我明白。”  
“但你真的不介意，哈利？我还是希望有一天我们能共同生活，也许我们三个人可以住在一起，但如果你觉得不舒服，我们——”  
哈利震惊了。小天狼星刚说了他喜欢卢平，现在他又说哈利的意见很重要。除了罗恩，哈利的意见从来没对任何人重要过，更何况这是这么大的一件事儿。  
“为什么我会介意？我喜欢卢平教授。”  
笑容再次照亮了小天狼星的脸庞。“这就是你父母想要的。如果遭遇不测，他们希望莱姆斯能和我一起抚养你。莉莉说我们会是很棒的父母，我觉得她不信任我能独自带孩子，但她可能也怀疑，詹姆斯自己也带不了。”  
小天狼星抬头看着洞顶，迅速眨了眨眼睛。“好吧，你最好还是回学校吧，省得我一会儿要像个小宝宝一样大哭起来，让你觉得我是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，虽然我确实是。”  
在回霍格莫德的路上，伤风的尾巴一在摇。

* * * * * *

他刚走进格兰芬多休息室，罗恩和赫敏的全部注意力就集中在了他身上。  
“怎么样？他是吗？”哈利坐下后罗恩小声地问道。  
“是的，他是，”哈利笑着说，“赫敏，还记得你脑海中两条狗的形象吗？把其中一只换成狼。”  
——作于2003年9月，译于2019年2月7日星期四，校于2019年9月24日


End file.
